UN CUENTO DE NAVIDAD
by Tarah Zen
Summary: Navidad… bah. Nací en una isla donde siempre era navidad, ya que me largue de ahí, no quiero volver a celebrarla nunca…


**Hola, he llegado con el especial de navidad de Sonic, me base en el ya tan explotado **_**Cuento de Navidad**_** o **_**Canción de navidad**_**, de Chales Dickens… si verán, todas las historias famosas, tienen una versión de este cuento, ¿por que Sonic no? Espero que les guste… Feliz navidad y prospero año nuevo.**

UN CUENTO DE NAVIDAD.

_Navidad… bah. Nací en una isla donde siempre era navidad, ya que me largue de ahí, no quiero volver a celebrarla nunca…_

Sonic el erizo, corría a súper velocidad por los prados nevados de Green Hill, gracias al cielo y a Chaos, Amy lo había obligado a ponerse una bufanda, un gorro, un horrible pero cálido suéter, y cambiarse los guantes por unos de lana, o si no, en ese mismo momento, estaría titilando de frio.

Una musiquita exasperante llega a sus oídos, era un villancico de navidad, tocada por una pequeña caja de música que pertenecía a alguien que el conocía, esa personita, era Cream The Rabbit, que se encontraba con su amigo Chesse, patinando sobre hielo, pero no daba ni medio paso, cuando volvía a perder el equilibrio, y caía.

Cuando se disponía a volver a patinar, tropezaba con un trozo de hielo, iba a caer, pero Sonic se interpone entre el duro hielo, y la figura delicada de la conejita.

Al abrir los ojos, la conejita se sonrojo y chillo – ¡Señor Sonic!

– ¿Estas bien, Cream?

La conejita asintió y se estabilizo, pero juntos perdieron el equilibrio y cayeron rodando por el hielo resbaladizo – ¿que estas haciendo aquí a estas horas de la mañana? – le pregunto Sonic, una vez estuvieron en terreno estable.

– vera. Amy y yo fuimos con mi mamá a la pista de patinaje sobre de hielo de Crystal City… mientras que Amy patinaba como los ángeles, yo siempre caía, he venido aquí para practicar, pero el hielo tiene muchos baches y granizo, es imposible siquiera pararse.

Sonic asintió – ya veo.

Pero Cream continuo – Amy dará un espectáculo sobre hielo en Crystal City el día antes de navidad… yo quería poder hacerlo como ella.

Sonic volvió a asentir, pero no estaba de humor para ayudar a nadie, aunque el Sonic que todos conocen haría hasta lo imposible por ayudar a la gente que lo necesitaba, pero este Sonic no era el mismo, este, estaba pasando por la peor época de su vida, invierno, con nieve por todos lados que no le permitía correr a su autentica velocidad. Noto que Cream sentía hacia Amy algo tan propio de una persona real: envidia.

No le gustaba nada que tuviera que ver con la navidad, y un espectáculo sobre hielo el día de navidad estaba fuera de sus límites infranqueables, así que le dijo a Cream sinceramente – veras, Amy es muy buena para el patinaje artístico sobre hielo… tu Cream, debes buscar algo que te guste, y en que seas buena, no puedes hacer esto, solo por tratar ser mejor que alguien… tienes que divertirte, y yo no te veo divirtiéndote.

Cream estaba triste – pero Amy es buena en todo lo que quiere hacer, yo solo quería… un poco para mi.

Sonic se levanto, y Cream hizo lo mismo, tomando su caja de música y a su amigo Chesse en brazos – te darás cuenta de que lo que digo es verdad – junto, empezaron a caminar hacia al taller de Tails, en donde se reunirían los amigos – Tails siempre fue el mas inteligente, el que siempre tenia un plan, imagínate como me sentía… pero me di cuenta de que soy bueno para otras cosas que el no puede hacer.

– lo que dice suena bastante egoísta.

– tú también sonaste bastante egoísta y envidiosa, Cream…

La conejita, bajo la cabeza, apenada – solo quería ser mejor, una vez… solo una vez.

No pudieron seguir hablando, porque una ventisca seguida de otra nevada, los arropo en un minuto, y tuvieron que correr el ultimo tramo.

Llegaron al taller, Amy corría como loca por toda la estancia decorando, llevaba cajas con luces navideñas, ángeles, bolas, flores, regalitos de adorno, pero, ¿Dónde estaba el árbol?

Amy miro a Sonic, que se encogió asustado – menos mal que llegaste, ayúdame a decorar – le da una caja llena de guirnaldas…

– Amy, a mi no me gusta decorar.

Amy lo fulmina con la mirada, luego le da una sonrisa a su acompañante – tu también, Cream, estos lazos van en la escaleras, por favor – la pequeña asiente – ¿¡pero donde rayos se metió Knuckles con el árbol!?

Tails aparece desde la cocina, llevando una bandeja de galletas de jengibre recién hechas – no te impacientes… la fiesta será en dos días.

– ¡en dos días, Tails! Pero yo no estaré aquí mañana, olvidas mi presentación.

A Tails no le queda de otra que encogerse de hombros y volver a la cocina. Justo en ese instante, entra Knuckles, llevando a cuestas un enorme y precioso árbol de pino, los ojos de Amy se deslumbran, había encontrado el árbol perfecto, pero claro, siguiendo sus indicaciones.

– rápido, ponlo en medio – ordena Amy.

Knuckles murmura algo entre dientes, pero nadie mas que el llega a escucharlo, entonces mira el suéter de Sonic, cuando se levanto del sofá donde se había echado ya que nadie (a demás del martillo de Amy) lo iba a obligar a decorar nada.

El suéter era tan feo, que Knuckles no puede evitar romper en carcajadas, pero lo que mas le llamo la atención, fue el corazón a su espalda que dice: Sonic y Amy forever.

– oye Sonic, no sabia que te estabas declarando a Amy.

Los otros dos (Sonic y Amy) se interesaron en el comentario, Amy se sonrojo y Sonic desconcertado pregunto – ¿a que te refieres?

Knuckles siguió riendo – al corazoncito que llevas a la espalda.

Alterado Sonic se quito el suéter como pudo, miro de lo que hablaba y se sonrojo, había llevado eso durante todo el día – ¡Amy!

El grito desgarro el silencio, asusto a unas flickies cercanos y dejo caer la nieve del techo. Amy lo miraba sonrojadisima. Y con las manos sosteniendo su rostro – pensé que ya lo habías visto.

Sonic estaba verdaderamente enojado, pero igual de sonrojado – por que me hiciste cargar algo así – gruño, y esta vez, los papeles se invirtieron, ahora era Amy quien retrocedía asustada.

Justo entonces, entra Vainilla para tocar la campana, quedando como ganador Sonic en esta ronda. La señora Vainilla The Rabbit, traía consigo múltiples cajas, con decoraciones que Amy había dejado en su casa, y le había pedido que se las llevara.

– Hola a todos – dijo Vainilla – me pareció escuchar un grito ¿que ha sido e...?

Pero no termino su pregunta, al ver a Sonic acorralando a Amy en un rincón, y a los otros cuatros mirando con muecas graciosas a la pareja. Amy sonrió, parece que su miedo desaparecía en ver a su amiga, corrió hacia ella a recibirla, y le quito una de las cajas.

– por fin la trajiste.

Al abrirla, todos miraron a una preciosa estrella de cristal resplandeciente. Era una reliquia familiar, había sido pasada por casi diez generaciones, y ahora pertenecía a Amy, y como ella no tenía más familia, quería compartirla con sus amigos.

Todos empezaron a parlotear acerca de los regalos, de la cena, del árbol, de las galletas de jengibre que acaba de hornear Tails, de Santa Claus, de la presentación de Amy, de la fiesta de noche buena, y había dejado al pobre Sonic perdido en medio de eso, no entendía nada ya que todos querían hablar a la vez, pero lo peor, era que se había quedado cortado con respecto a su conversación con la señorita suéter.

– ¡ya paren! – Grito exasperado, todos callaron de repente y lo miraban con cara de intriga – ¡no existe Santa Claus! ¡El no trae los regalos! ¡Odio la nieve! ¡Odio los arboles de pino! ¡Odio la navidad!

Chesse rompió en llanto, Amy se puso fúrica, Cream, Vainilla, Knuckles y Tails se ocultaron, sabían que se avecinaba lo grande – ¡retráctate! – Exigió Amy – ¡retráctate ahora mismo, Sonic el erizo!

Sonic le dio la espalda, y se encogió de hombros, cuando de repente, sintió un enorme mazazo en el cabeza, Amy lo había golpeado con su martillo piko piko, quejándose se volvió, la eriza tenia amargas lagrimas que corrían en desventura por sus mejillas, pero su expresión develaba ira – ¿por que has hecho eso?

– te lo mereces.

– ¡no sabes en que te has metido Rosita!

Amy alzo la barbilla, desafiante – ¡ah, si! A ver.

Sonic trato de controlarse, no quería golpear a una chica, mucho menos a Amy no se lo perdonaría. Con su dignidad arrastrada así como el patético suéter que llevaba en las manos, quiso irse de hay, pero entonces el martillo volvió a golpearlo en la cabeza, volviendo a las mano de su dueña – no vuelvas a decir eso nunca mas, Sonic El Erizo – desafío.

Ahora el que alzaba la barbilla era el – Santa Claus no existe. Odio la navidad.

La eriza rompió en un ataque de histeria, lo correteaba por la casa con su martillo en mano, pero no volvió a golpearlo, sin embargo, destrozo las guirnaldas, tumbo el árbol, volteo los sillones, quebró la vajilla, lo único que no toco, fue la estrella de cristal, que se encontraba reposando sobre la mesa.

– ¡mira lo que has hecho! – grito Sonic, deteniendo, y haciendo que ella se detuviera a observar el caos que había creado – ahora la que arruino la navidad has sido tu.

– No puede ser – el martillo desapareció de sus manos como por arte de magia, y la ira se había disipado.

Sonic sonrió enojado – si esto se acabo, me marcho – tiro el suéter que Amy le había dado con mucha fuerza en la mesa, lo que hizo que esta se tambaleara, y todo lo que había sobre ella cayera al suelo, inclusive la estrella, que se quebró en mil pedazos, así como el corazón de la eriza rosa.

Ella se dejo caer sobre sus rodillas, y tomo los trozos de cristales abrazándolos contra su pecho, esta vez, lloro melancólicamente, Sonic no quería eso, observo el caos a su alrededor, también era culpa suya, los otros salieron de su escondrijo, Cream consoló a Amy, Knuckles levanto el árbol, mientras que Tails y Vainilla recogían los adornos, sus caras eran unas muy tristes. Sonic sentía que tenía que disculparse, pero ya era muy tarde, y sin decir media palabra, se marcho.

Corrió a las montañas, y aunque hacia mucho frio, se recostó al pie de un árbol, no tardo en dormirse.

Las estrella decoraban el firmamento, aunque había luz, mucha luz, Sonic pudo ver a su lado, la figura de alguien sentado, ese alguien era Shadow El Erizo, se le veía más tétrico y desdibujado, y Sonic notaba que ese fulgor azulado, era el resplandor de unas cadenas que lo tenían atado.

Shadow lo miro con sus ojos rojos le dijo – al fin despiertas, faker. Si que tienes el sueño pesado, he estado esperando por horas.

– ¿Shadow ?– se froto los ojos – ¿que haces aquí?

– ¿qué que hago? Pues anunciarte, esta noche te visitaran tres espíritus, de las navidades pasadas, presentes y futuras...

Sonic se cruzo de brazos – y que si no quiero?

Shadow se abalanzo hacia el tomándolo por el cuelo para estrangularlo, pero se recordó que eso estaba fuera de los limites infranqueables – pues tienes que hacerlo, o acabaras como yo, con tantas cadenas que te condenan el alma, sin amores, solo, vació. Los espíritus te enseñaran a como cambiar, y a darte cuenta en lo que te has convertido.

Shadow se levanto, Sonic lo observo, y se sobo el cuello – tómatelo con calma, no necesitas ser agresivo... no te entiendo.

– Esto te refresca la memoria – saco de su mano una especie de esfera, donde se mostraba la imagen de la navidad arruinada en casa de Tails y los ojos de Amy derramando lagrimas que Sonic jamás había visto.

– ya. ¿Como que tres espíritus? ¿Espíritus así como Mephiles? ¿O los de Dark Gaia? No quiero ni verlos.

Shadow se exaspero – no se como %&#$ serán esos espíritus, solo se que vendrán... espéralos.

Shadow se alejo caminando, llevándose consigo el sonido de sus cadenas arrastrándose. Una vez se alejo, Sonic contemplo el cielo, pensando que acaba de volverse completamente loco, los martillazos de Amy por fin le habían roto la cabeza, pero se dio cuenta, de que a pesar de encontrarse en un lugar frio, no sentía que se estaba helando, estaba cálido, y pensó que se había muerto de hipotermia mientras dormía, y que ahora iba directito al infierno.

Antes de darse cuenta, una figura roja estaba a su lado, se sobresalto y casi murió de un infarto por segunda vez, la figura roja lo miro, sus ojos violetas eran imperturbables, con la paz de un guardián – ¡Knuckles!

– baja la voz. Soy el espíritu de las navidades pasadas, pero ya eso lo debes de saber, ya conoces esta historia así que démonos prisa.

Lo tomo de la mano y se lo llevo, a patita, hasta que lo arrojo en un pozo, donde Sonic grito como una niña hasta tocar el fondo, cuando abrió los ojos, Knuckles se encontraba a su lado, y ellos dos estaban en Angel Island. Sonic pudo ver a su lado, se encontraba sentado, dormido con babas colgando, el guardián joven de la Master Emerald.

– Me equivoque otra vez – Sonic estampo la palma de su mano contra su frente – siempre lo hago – continuo Knuckles – debí de lanzarte, por el pozo equivocado... ¡esta será la ultima vez, después renuncio, ya no seré mas espíritus de la navidades pasadas!

– pensé que eras el guardián de la Master Emerald...

– ¡lo soy! Lo que pasa es que tengo el presupuesto corto. Tenía que hacer otra cosa para ganarme unos ingresos extras, ¡o crees que vivo de la lluvia!

Sonic se encogió de hombros, todo a su alrededor se desvaneció, frente a el, estaban los pozos por los que acababan de arrojarlo, cuando vio que Knuckles se disponía a tirarlo, grito – ¡lo hare yo solo!

Y se lanzo, cuando abrió los ojos, miro una casa a su alrededor, todo el pueblo estaba nevado y había arboles de pino adornados, era su casa, en donde nació y creció La isla de la Navidad. Sonic se sintió melancólico, pues en esa isla, siempre estaba solo.

Knuckles es de pocas palabras, las imágenes pasaban, y el no explicaba nada. Al fondo vieron a un erizo pequeño, que llevaba en una caja tortas navideñas, el erizo corría a todo lo que podía – es tarde – decía – la señora Snow debe de andar buscándome.

Pero tropezó con el hielo, y las tortas vinieron a caer en un charco – creo que me equivoque de nuevo – susurro Knuckles – un bebé tan lindo no puedes ser tu...

La imagen se desvaneció, y aparecieron en un lugar que conocía, el recuerdo pertenecía a unos años más adelante del anterior, en esta, estaba Amy, entregándole regalos a Tails y a Sonic, en ese entonces, solo eran ellos tres.

– es con mucho cariño, Sonic – la Amy de ocho años se sonrojo.

El Sonic de la imagen recibió el regalo, al abrirlo, pudo ver una bufanda de color rojo, que combinaba perfectamente con sus zapatos – también tengo un regalo para ti – busco entre sus cosas y saco una cajita de terciopelo violeta. Al abrirlo, la chica pudo sacar de ella, un broche de una flor que parecía naturaleza muerta, pero era de cristal.

– oh, Sonic – se avánzalo hacia el, y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

– y Amy todavía lleva en el pelo ese broche...

Se interrumpió, ya que escucho las carcajadas de su acompañante – si que te dejabas abrazar – fulmino con la mirada al Knuckles que se encontraba a su lado, y volvía a mirar la escena, el Sonic y Amy de esa, se abrazaban cómodamente, el Sonic mayor se sonrojo.

– pasemos a otra escena...

Miro por ultima vez el retrato de una navidad perfecta, en esos tiempos, Amy se encontraba uniéndose al grupo, siempre habían sido el y Tails, y cuando ella llego, sentía que la familia crecía. Miro como el Sonic joven levantaba a la niña por la cintura, para que colocara la estrella en el árbol... y luego, ya no había nada.

– ¿oye, que paso? – exigió, mirando a Knuckles.

– ya he acabado con mi trabajo.

– pero... y que vas a decirme, se supone que tienes que hacerme cambiar.

Knuckles lo fulmino con la mirada, si que sabia exasperar – yo, nada. Ya eres problema de Green Hill...

y se alejo. Estaba de vuelta en el prado helado, y estaba de vuelta solo, pero no por mucho, un resplandor azul volvió a cegarlo, entre ese resplandor, una figura se acerca a el, tenia un vestido largo que se parecía al de Lady Nimue, estuvo a punto de confundirlas, pero dijo – ¿Amy?

El espíritu negó – no soy Amy, soy el espíritu de las navidades presentes. Quizás me ves como Amy porque ella tenga algo que ver con el presente.

Irónico, Sonic respondió – si, como no. Primero Knuckles y ahora tu, ¿quien vendrá después? ¿El doctor Eggman?

Amy gruño – ¿sabes a lo que vengo verdad? No tenemos tiempo, ven conmigo.

Amy busco en su bolsa, saco sus polvos, y soplo, una neblina evanescente se propino, y Sonic miro aterrado a la bruma – ¿vienes o tengo que llevarte a cuestas? – pregunto Amy.

– ¿como se que no vas a violarme?

La eriza volvió a gruñir, lo jalo del brazo, y entraron en las brumas, cuando Sonic se dio cuenta, estaban en el taller de Tails, no había adornos, ni siquiera habían sido colocados, eso lo hizo pensar que se encontraban antes de que ocurriera lo que había pasado, siguió avanzando tras de Amy, y entraron a una habitación.

En la habitación, estaban Cream y Amy – ¿dos Amy? Apenas puedo con una.

La Amy espíritu le propino un golpe, entonces escucho – es una estrella muy especial, Cream... ha estado en mi familia por años, es una reliquia. Mamá me conto que una persona especial debía colgarla en el árbol. Es mágico. Y yo quiero que Sonic lo haga.

– es hermoso Amy, ojala se cumpla tu sueño. Lo deseo de verdad.

Amy abrazo a Cream – gracias, Cream... pero veras que Sonic no siente lo mismo que yo.

La imagen desapareció, el Sonic se quejo – pero si empezaba a ponerse bueno.

La Amy espíritu lo fulmino con la mirada – no dejaría que conocieras mis secretos.

– viste que si eres tu.

Amy salió por la puerta, y bajo por la escalera seguida de Sonic, entonces vieron la imagen de el marchándose por la puerta, y gritando que odiaba la navidad, se escuchaba mas duro de lo que quería. Vio entonces la estancia, estaba destruida, todo por Amy, y por el, pero lo que mas le conmovió, fue verla a ella llorando junto a la estrella destruida.

Se acerco a ella y trato de consolarla, pero no pudo, sus manos la traspasaban – ¿por que no puedo tocarla?

– tu solo eres un espectador... ¡mira, no toques!

– si no eres Amy, ¿como actúas tanto como ella?

Entonces escucho una débil voz – era lo único que me quedaba de mi madre.

Lo desgarro. Tenia que pedirle perdón. Pero entonces, la figura desapareció, y Lady Nimu... digo, Amy, estaba junto a el, explicándole – tus acciones has devastado a la persona que mas amas, deberías aprender a controlar tu lengua.

– Oye – le dio una mirada significativa – por que me has mostrado solo imágenes de ti.

Amy se sonrojo – yo... yo solo quería... ¡huy! me exasperas. Espera al otro espíritu.

Y se desapareció, Sonic sonrió satisfecho, si era Amy.

Entonces, espero y espero y espero, pero el espíritu nada que llegaba, el último resplandor diviso a la esquina, era un fatigado zorro amarillo, que se estaba recomponiendo después de una carrera. Jadeaba tan fuerte, que se escucha en cada uno de los confines de la tierra.

– Lo siento – se disculpo – se me hizo tarde... no sabia donde estabas. Los otros dos no me dieron pista.

– ¿Tails, tu eres el espíritu de las navidades futuras?

– claro... ¿quien... si no yo... va a ser? Soy un genio y el único que puede viajar a través del tiempo.

Entonces un resplandor brillante los ilumino, y una conejita despendio del cielo, con una sonrisa comenzó – hola, Señor Sonic, yo soy el espíritu de las… – se corto cuando abrió los ojos, un furibundo zorro la miraba con sus ojos azules destellando de ira.

– Cream, creí que había quedado claro que yo seria el espíritu de las navidades futuras.

Cream se situó a su lado, tratando de intimidarlo con su escasa estatura – de ninguna manera – dijo – yo seré el espíritu de las navidades futuras...

– no... Seré yo.

Y así comenzaba la riña, esos dos no se ponían de acuerdo. Sonic solo los observaba con sus orejitas bajas, esto no podía ser más patético, su cabeza se movía de un lado a otro, tratando de seguir a la discusión de ese par. Una discusión sin sentido.

Hasta que se harto – ¡ya basta, ustedes dos! – Cream y Tails se detuvieron, y miraron a Sonic perplejos – no se supone que tenemos que irnos.

Tails alzo vuelo, tomo a Sonic de un brazo y lo elevo, pero Cream también podía volar y no estaba dispuesta a doblegar en esta pelea, ella también quería ser tomada en cuenta. Alzando vuelo, se situó al lado de Tails y Sonic, y tomo a este ultimo del brazo restante.

Y empezó una lucha entre ambos amigos voladores por Sonic el erizo, este se cansaba de ser tratado de muñeco y cuerda de juegos. Cream jalaba de un lado, y Tails del otro, Sonic pensaba que en cualquier momento llegaría a partirse en dos.

– suéltalo, Cream – dijo Tails – yo gane la apuesta.

– no es así... hiciste trampa.

Gotas de sudor estilo anime rodaban por la cabeza de Sonic, todo por una estúpida apuesta. Ambos con fatiga cayeron rodando por el paisaje nevado de las montañas, Tails se levanto primero, y llevándose a Sonic como si fuera un muñeco de trapo, entro en lo que parecía ser una maquina con un portal del tiempo.

Cream se quedo en e suelo, lanzando blasfemias a la noche que era su acompañante.

Sonic se deslumbro un momento por luces radiantes de colores navideños, pero al abrir los ojos, noto que no eran luces navideñas, era fuego que devoraba con llamas altas la cuidad de Station Square.

– ¿que ha pasado en la ciudad? – pregunto Sonic aterrado.

Cuando miro a Tails, este llevaba una capucha que ocultaba parte de su rostro y hacia que parecía un practicante de una secta wicca o a la santa muerte. Sonic se aterro mas de solo verlo así – ¿que te ha pasado Tails?

Tails se encogió de hombros – es parte del trabajo... te dan vestuario.

Sonic rodo los ojos, pero no pudo apartar su mente de la ciudad en llamas, repitió s pregunta – ¿que ha pasado con la ciudad?

– las cosas empeoraron después de los sucesos ocurrido en mi taller...Amy se sintió tan triste, que no fue a su presentación, se encerró en su habitación... Cream quiso reemplazarla, pero se cayó y rompió su pierna... Knuckles no bajo más nunca de Ángel Island... el Team Sonic se separo... ya que nunca más volviste... Eggman aprovecho que el equipo estaba disuelto, y empezó una guerra sin cabida, de antemano se sabia que sin el Team Sonic, Eggman tenia todas las probabilidades de ganar... ataco y destruyo gran parte de la ciudad... tus amigos hicieron hasta lo imposible.

Caminaron por la ciudad en llamas, viendo un mundo post-apocalíptico, había gente que se escondía en los rincones devastados, en los muros caídos, en los lugares donde no llegaba el fuego.

Tails Doll lo llevo caminando sin rumbo, hasta que entraron en un cementerio, Sonic se detuvo, con las palmas en alto dando rendición – oye, oye, oye... ya se lo que veremos, será mi tumba... cambiare lo juro, cuando despierte iré a pedirle perdón a todos y fin del asunto.

Tails camino sin escucharlo, y a Sonic no le quedo de otra que seguirlo – tus acciones han devastado la ciudad... Y han traído consecuencias irremediables.

Señalo a una tumba a su frente, Sonic se aterro, un trueno rompió el silencio e ilumino la escritura por un segundo. Sonic rasco su cabeza – ¿quien es Manny The Dog?

Tails se volteo, una gota se sudor rodo por su cabeza, y sonrió – me he confundido – dijo riéndose – lo lamento, no volverá a ocurrir.

Estos espíritus, ninguno sirve para su trabajo...

Entonces señalo a otras tumbas – esas si – dijo, y otro trueno que anunciaba lluvia se escucho y un relámpago ilumino el cielo. Tails se acerco a las tumbas – déjame comprobar... si, son las que buscaba.

Cuando Sonic se acerco, pudo ver tres lapidas, en ellas se leían tres nombres, uno era Miles "Tails" Prower, la otra de Shadow The Hedgehog, y la ultima, decía Amy Rose...

– al fin y al cabo todas las lapidas son iguales... cualquiera se pierde – decía Tails espíritu, entonces miro la lapida con su nombre – que mal terminar así.

Sonic se arrodillo junto a las lapidas – ¿como murieron? ¿Que paso con los otros?

– Ellos trataron de pelear contra Eggman, pero no eran un equipo, Eggman los venció uno por uno, primero callo Amy, luego yo que intente vengarla, y por ultimo Shadow, ya que también Rouge falleció por culpa de unos de sus robots, el agente omega se convirtió en malo y fue desactivado por G.U.N... En cuanto a los otros, Cream sigue oculta en la ciudad, su pierna no sano bien por culpa de la guerra, Knuckles nunca mas bajo de Ángel Island.

En alguna parte de la historia Sonic se había perdido – espera... espera... espera... ¿que tiene que ver esto con la navidad futura?

– Mucho... hoy es 25 de diciembre...

Sonic volvió a mirar las lapidas – si todo esto es así... ¿donde estaba yo cuando me necesitaron?

La imagen se desvaneció, y aparecieron en las montañas nevadas de Green Hill, el lugar donde le habían avisado los otros espíritus, Sonic pensó que ya había terminado su viaje por las navidades futuras, cuando miro, a lo lejos, su cuerpo congelado sin vida.

Tails Doll le explico – tu, falleciste ese 24 de diciembre, mientras dormías en un lugar inhóspito.

El cuerpo se desvaneció, y el lugar volvió a ser el mismo – entonces ¿estoy muerto?

Tails asintió – por ahora si... ellos no tardaran en llegar... veras que el futuro esta devastado, y todo por tu ego, si no despiertas, y recompones las cosas, no solo los que amas, si no también el mundo entero, sufrirán por ello.

Tails se desvaneció, y Sonic despertó – ¿¡en donde estoy!? – grito alterado.

Pues se encontraba en una cama caliente, en una habitación que no conocía. La señora Vainilla acudió a sus gritos – ¿que pasa Sonic?

– ¿Como llegue aquí?

Vainilla le explico – una vez que te fuiste, todos salimos a buscarte... te encontramos en las montañas nevadas de Green Hill, muriendo de hipotermia, te trajimos a mi casa, y aquí estas.

Sonic se levanto con toda su energía recompuesta, salió corriendo a su máxima velocidad, y el viento que provoco casi hizo que el vestido de Vainilla se levantara por completo, pero claro, ella sujeto su falda.

Sonic regreso en una milésima de segundo y le pregunto – ¿que día es hoy?

Confundida la coneja respondió – 24 de diciembre... Sonic, no me digas que lo olvi...

Pero el erizo volvió a irse, gritando a los cuatro vientos – ¡aun estoy a tiempo!

– Pero a este que le pico – dijo perpleja.

Sonic corría a todo lo que la nieve y el hielo le permitía, entonces, como en su infancia en la isla de la Navidad, tropezó y se fue rodando por la nieve, esta vez, en lugar de enojarse y refunfuñar, grito de alegría y abrazo la nieve. Quería remediar las cosas, pero tenia cosas que hacer para ello. Fue al taller de Tails, y en efecto, todo estaba desolado, lo único que quedaba en la estancia de navidad, era el árbol de pino, sin ningún adorno.

Después de conseguir dinero vendiendo...unas cositas, fue a la tienda, las decoraciones restantes no eran tan bonitas como las que tenia Amy en sus cajas, pero servirían de algo, deseándole feliz navidad a todo el mundo, les relataba su historia, omitiendo el echo de que lo visitaron tres espíritus, o si no lo creerían loco, la gente le regalaba algún adorno que tenia restante, y así, fue al taller a decorar para la fiesta de noche buena.

Tails no estaba en la estancia, y tampoco quería que regresara, tenia planeado darles una sorpresa, antes de empezar a decorar, escondió las cajas en su habitación, y salió. En la pista de patinaje sobre hielo, usaban una maquina para pulir el hielo, la pidió presada y la llevo al lago, como sabia, Cream iba todos los días a practicar, pero con el hielo en tan malas condiciones no podría hacerlo bien.

Cuando Cream llego, noto lo limpio del hielo, y aun erizo azul montado en la maquina pulidora – ¡buenos días, Cream, quería darte una sorpresa! – grito.

Cream lo saludo, y con el hielo en perfectas condiciones, podía durar mucho más tiempo en pie, Sonic veía a la conejita siendo feliz de verdad, eso era lo que ella quería hacer, pues que lo hiciera.

Sonic sabia que le faltaba algo por hacer, algo muy importante, aunque tardo un mundo, al fin encontró, lo que andaba buscando, fue al taller, se encerró en su habitación y empezó a escribir invitaciones para la fiesta de esa noche, pero sentía que algo se le escapaba. Salió de la estancia con las invitaciones en la mano, y cuando llego a la planta baja, pudo ver que en el sillón, reposaba el suéter tejido por Amy, lo recogió, y de un pequeño bolsillo, salió una entrada gratis a la pista de patinaje sobre hielo, para hoy en la noche, la presentación de Amy.

Según el espíritu, Amy no fue a su presentación.

Sonic silbo, y unos flickies bajaron del cielo, les dio a cada uno una invitación, y estos alzaron vuelo a una dirección diferente, mientras el erizo azul, corría a la casa de Amy Rose, faltaba una hora para las siete de la noche, hora de la presentación de Amy.

Una desarreglada Amy le abrió la puerta, tenía los ojos rojos de tanto llorar, a penas lo miro – Amy, pensé que hoy irías a tu presentación.

– no tengo ánimos de ir.

La cogió en brazos – oh, vamos. Te arrepentirás si no lo haces.

Se la llevo corriendo, hasta la ciudad de Crystal City, una vez allí, Amy se arreglo para su presentación, tenia un vestido azulado con cristales que la hacían resplandecer mas que el sol, la falda era corta, y permitía mucho movimiento, y tenia sobre el pelo, una redecilla.

Ellos estaban hay, apoyándola, Cream, Vainilla, Tails y Sonic, por ellos tenia que hacerlo bien. Se uno con el hielo, se decía Amy.

Era cierto lo que decía Cream, Amy patinaba como los ángeles, haciendo movimientos que parecían en cámara lenta, una vez termino, los aplausos rompieron el silencio. Todos se fueron al taller, donde se reunirían, obligados por Sonic, que se había olvidado de la decoración, regreso a su súper velocidad, y decoro todo, puso los adornos en el árbol, colgó las guirnaldas, decoro la escalera, puso las luces, lleno todo de muérdago, cuidado con algunos de coincidir debajo.

No tardaron en llegar, Sonic les pidió perdón con una sonrisa, y ellos lo perdonaron. Amy noto que Sonic tenía puesto el suéter que ella había tejido, eso la lleno de júbilo. Se llevaron alegres las celebraciones, y unos visitantes no tardaron en llegar.

– Shadow – dijo Sonic recibiéndolo – no pensé que vendrías.

Shadow lo fulmino con la mirada y entro, Cream y Amy lo recibieron alegremente.

Después de Shadow, también ingresaron Rouge, y Knuckles, que venían como siempre discutiendo. El Team Chaotix se unió poco después, con vector como dj.

Los flickies habían entregado las cartas.

Rouge y Knuckles, estaban discutiendo, Amy rodo los ojos, pero miro sobre ellos, sonrió con picardía – oye Rouge, Knuckles – ese par para la discusión y miraron a la eriza rosa, que señalo sobre sus cabezas – es una tradición, los que están bajo el muérdago, deben besarse.

Los demás rompieron en carcajadas, mientras Rouge y Knuckles se volteaban y se sonrojaban como locos, después, cada uno tomo su camino.

– Ha llegado el momento mas especial – anuncio Sonic, todos lo miraban, el se acercó a Amy con una caja en la mano.

– Mañana es navidad, es cuando se dan los regalos – intervino ella.

– si, pero, hoy hay regalos adelantados... ábrelo.

Cuando Amy abrió la caja, se sorprendió, en ella había una estrella de cristal como la suya, miro a Sonic a los ojos, este le explico – lamento haber roto tu estrella, se lo especial que era para ti... aunque esta no es como la otra, quería compensártelo.

Amy se lanzo a abrazarlo y una vez lo libero, mirando la estrella le dijo – deberías colgarla en el árbol.

Sonic tomo la estrella de sus manos, pensó en todos sus amigos, que lo veían esperando que la estrella fuera depositada en la punta, entonces recordó los viejos tiempos, en todo estos años, Sonic había puesto la estrella en la punta cientos de veces, pero había alguien que quizás nunca celebro la navidad.

– oye, Knuckles... tu turno.

Knuckles lo miro interesado. Sonic recordó esa imagen donde lo miro a él, dormido el 25 de diciembre, solo cuidando el altar de la Master Emerald. Knuckles deposito con todo el cuidado que pudo, la estrella en la punta.

Minutos más tarde, Sonic regreso con una bolsa a cuestas, les dio regalos a todos. Shadow se había alejado de la fiesta, estaba sentado mirando el cielo y susurro entre dientes – Feliz Navidad, María.

Y justamente, se daban las doce, el día de Navidad, había comenzado.

Un regalo cae en su regazo, al tratar de mirar, unos labios se estaban contra su mejilla, Shadow quedo perplejo, miro a la figura de quien lo había besado, se trataba de Amy Rose – feliz Navidad, Shadow – dijo, y se marcho.

Miro el regalo, y lo abrió, él no tenia nada para ellos. Se sorprendió de mirar que era, una foto enmarcada en plata, que tenia el rostro de María sonriente.

Adentro, Amy quería darle las gracias a Sonic, pero antes de que pudiera mencionar media palabra, este sonriendo dijo – Amy, nosotros también hemos coincidido bajo el muérdago.

Era como un sueño, unieron sus labios en un beso inocente.

Tails le pregunto a Sonic – ¿donde conseguiste el dinero para comprar tantos regalos?

Sonic se encogió de hombros – vendí el Tornado.

La mandíbula de Tails casi callo al suelo, sorprendió grito – ¿¡Que!?

A la lejanía, el doctor Eggman iba piloteando el tornado, pero era casi imposible, el viejo gordo, iba vestido de Santa Claus, y Orbot y Cubot, tiraban del avión como si fuera un trineo. Perdió el control de ese avioncito de pacotilla, y se estrello contra una montaña.

– feliz navidad les desea el doctor Eggman.

FIN.

**Bueno, ese fue el final, quise tratar de hacerlo un poco cómico, pero no soy buena con la comedia XD. Espero que les haya gustado, no sean muy rudos comingo y dejar Reviews de lo que piensan.**

**¡GRACIAS POR LEER!**

**ATTT: Tarah Zen.**


End file.
